


Beautiful, No Matter What

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderswap, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has an issue. And it involves having boobs and a certain archangel with an apparently never ending sexual libido having similar problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful, No Matter What

Sam woke up, exhausted, and walked to the bathroom in a tired haze. He stripped off his clothes in preparation for a shower, but then he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was struck dumb. All curves and lean muscle and… shit, he was a girl. Carefully, as if to avoid scaring himself, he cupped the new mounds of flesh on his chest, almost checking if they were real. He had boobs. Honest to goodness breasts.  A quick peek a little further down (read: between his legs) showed him that boobs weren’t the only drastic anatomy change overnight.

“Dean,” he managed to squeak out in a voice he could barely recognize as his own.

“Dean, it’s Sam,” he called out again, a bit desperately, as he slid his boxers and t-shirt back on.

“Sammy, you sound even more like a girl than usu-“ Dean stopped when he got to the bathroom door and gaped. “Well shit, Sam.”

Sam could only nod in agreement with that statement and frown at his own reflection.

 

Dean called Castiel in hopes that he would be able to help Sam out. But the angel was at as much of a loss as the brothers as to what had even caused the change, let alone how to reverse it.

“Wait. We killed that witch a few weeks back. Remember when she hit Gabriel and I with a curse because Gabriel wasn’t quiet enough to sneak by her and then we couldn’t figure out what the curse did? Is it possible that _this_ is because of that curse?” Sam said quickly, emphasizing “this” by gesturing at his newly feminine body.

“There is only one way to find out. We must contact Gabriel,” Castiel stated and in a flutter of wings he was gone to find the archangel.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through her own hair, surprised by the length of it as it fell back in her face. She sat down on the bed and Dean sat beside her, squeezing her shoulder slightly.

“We’re gonna fix this, Sammy. We’ve gotten out of far worse shit.”

Sam just smiled at him and shrugged. It wasn’t actually all that terrible being female. She was still Sam Winchester. She was still 6’4”. She was still who she’d always been on the inside and that was what mattered. If it couldn’t be fixed, it wouldn’t be the end of the world.

Another flutter of wings, this one louder, and Castiel was back with a minorly pissed off blonde girl at his side. The second she caught sight of Sam she gave a wolf whistle.

“Look at you kiddo, still attractive as ever even as a girl.”

“Gabriel,” Sam breathed out. The archangel was the only one who called him kiddo anymore.

“The one and only, sweetheart. Looks like we’ve got a problem, what with having vaginas now.” At least Gabriel was still blunt as ever.

“Also, kiddo, you should get some clothes that suit your figure. Those boxers just aren’t doing it for me,” Gabriel tutted, smoothing down her own skirt and bouncing slightly to make her chest the center of attention.

Sam rolled her eyes and was about to ask Gabriel where the fuck she would get woman’s clothing at such short notice, but then Gabriel snapped and Sam was wearing something that could be considered the female equivalent of her usual garb. Tighter flannel shirt, short skirt and, oh, a bra. Sam was actually grateful for that last bit, even if she knew that Gabriel just wanted to check her out in tight clothes.

“Thanks,” she muttered at the archangel.

Gabriel smiled playfully and punched Castiel’s shoulder.

“So, Cas, how’re we gonna fix this?” Gabriel asked as lightly as she could in a situation like this one.

Castiel ignored Gabriel’s question to ask one of his own.

“Are you still fully intact?” And by the way he asked it, they all knew he didn’t mean anything about Gabriel’s vessel.

She frowned at the deflection, but made an obvious effort to focus in on herself, checking her angelic bits and pieces.

“Grace: check. Wings…. I can’t actually tell, with them all tucked away neat and tidy. Winchesters, duck and cover,” Gabriel said, tilting her face to skyward and taking a long breath in.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, but they didn’t move from where they were standing.

“If you two don’t get down you’re going to end up flung across the room with a mouth full of feathers,” Gabriel growled.

Sam nodded at Dean and they both ducked behind one of the beds just as the room was filled with a nearly blinding light and feathers dancing in the air. There was a pair of tawny wings with gold edged feathers sitting comfortably between Gabriel’s shoulder blades and extending to take up nearly the whole room. She flexed them experimentally and smiled.

“They feel fine, actually. It’s been a while since I’ve had these babies out,” Gabriel practically moaned.

A gentle breeze blew through the motel room and Sam knew that Gabriel was creating it just to feel the wind in her feathers. There was something sweet and human about Gabriel wanting a familiar feeling back that made Sam’s lips quirk up at the corners. Castiel looked her over and nodded, confirming that everything seemed to be in proper order.

“Sammy, didn’t your father ever teach you that it’s rude to stare?” Gabriel teased and Sam immediately blushed when she realized that she hadn’t taken her eyes off Gabriel for a solid 3 minutes.

“I just… may I touch them?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened when Sam asked to touch and the taller of the two felt that maybe she had over stepped some sort of boundary.

“I’m sorry, forget I even asked.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam and calmly stated “Oh, you can touch. It would just require you fucking me long and hard tonight, is all.”

A wink had Sam blushing again, but shooting back “I’ll save that offer for later then.”

The former Trickster actually looked a little surprised. They had screwed before, but they’d never really talked about it. And Sam had _never_ said anything about being kinky with Gabriel’s wings. Gabriel nodded after a moment and tucked her wings back in, adjusting her clothes as she did so. She made sure to maintain eye contact with Sam as she fixed her boobs and smoothed down the front of her skirt again.

Dean coughed awkwardly and said “It was a witches curse, so maybe you and me should go do some research, Cas.”

Castiel nodded in much the same way Gabriel just had, but for different reasons, and touched two fingers to Dean’s forehead to transport them to fuck knows where to do research. Gabriel rolled her eyes and sat down gracefully next to Sam, crossing her ankles like a fucking lady. The hunter tried to ignore the blonde beside her, but when Gabriel wanted something she would do anything to get it. And right now? She wanted Sam’s attention. She settled her head on Sam’s shoulder, as comfortable as ever, and snuggled up to her side.

“Why don’t you just angel-out of this vessel and grab a male one again?” Sam asked after a few minutes of just listening to Gabriel’s (unnecessary) even breathing.

“Three reasons. One, I’ve grown attached to this vessel. It’s the only one I’ve ever had in my time on earth, even if it’s kinda… different, now. Second, I don’t want to leave you alone in this mess. I know it’s my fault that we’re like this. It wouldn’t be cool for me to leave you with boobs and magic myself back to normal,” Gabriel said in a moment of vulnerable and unexpected admission. “Besides, _these_ are awesome,” she continued, cupping her own breasts and bouncing them slightly.

Sam chuckled and kissed her blonde hair without much though. The former Trickster was still one for jokes and shiny packaging, even in times of crisis.

“Now ‘Stop being such a girl’ doesn’t really make sense anymore,” Sam said, mostly to herself as she wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders.

The smaller girl let out a snort and looked up at Sam as best she could from her position. And her irises were that same nearly gold shade of amber that made Sam’s breath catch in her throat whenever the angel caught her eyes. Gabriel’s lips curved ups slightly when she noticed she finally had Sam’s full attention.

“Kiss me, Sammy,” Gabriel prompted. “You’re curious. And don’t tell me you’re not, I can read your thoughts, in case you forget that little bit of info.”

Sam frowned, because for a while there, she _had_ forgotten that Gabriel had freaky archangel powers and no sense of privacy. So yeah, Sam was curious, sue her.

Gabriel kept her little “I know all your secrets” smile (because she probably did) and Sam slowly returned it. Two fingers under Gabriel’s chin to tip her head up for a better angle and Sam was kissing her. It was gentle and would have been chaste had the implications of sex not been behind the sweet press of lips. When they pulled apart Gabriel’s eyes were darkened with lust and it was the most familiar feeling Sam could hope for when not much was familiar anymore.

Gabriel gave a nearly predatory smirk and pushed Sam down on the bed, not waiting a second before straddling her and working a hand up her shirt. She let go of a little moan when Gabriel’s fingers found her bra and slipped it off her with deft precision. Arousal didn’t feel the same, but it was still amazing.

They kissed and touched for a while, exploring the workings of their transformed bodies as they stripped clothing off one another. Sam skated her hands over Gabriel’s shoulder blades and the archangel couldn’t contain a shiver and whimper.

“Your wings. Can I…?” Sam whispered, not as eloquent as ever, but Gabriel seemed to get the idea.

Sam continued to run her fingers down Gabriel’s back, pulling little moans from the shorter girl with every pass. A nod against the crook of Sam’s neck made her pull her hands away for a moment. And there they were again, no flash of light this time. Magnificent, gorgeous and close enough to touch. So Sam did, pushing her long fingers into the iridescent brown feathers, causing Gabriel to scream her name.

It almost felt too intimate for them. Sex was sex was sex and nothing more. Nothing like this had ever happened, Sam hadn’t even seen Gabriel’s wings until today and now she had her hands buried in them and the effect it had on the archangel was obvious. But then Gabriel leaned in to kiss Sam and they both smiled into the press of lips, Gabriel’s slightly shaky and Sam’s firm. Gabriel purred against Sam’s lips as the hunter’s fingers carded through her primaries and dipped into the downy feathers underneath.

“Feels so fucking good, Sammy,” Gabriel sighed out, bringing her hands to Sam’s chest, bending to kiss down Sam’s neck to her collarbone and then further.

As Gabriel licked and kissed Sam’s breasts Sam moaned softly and stroked her hands down Gabriel’s wings to the point where they met her vessel’s back.

“Sam! Right there. Please,” Gabriel cried out when Sam’s finger tips brushed the particularly sensitive stretch where feathers met skin.

Gabriel let her fingers trail down Sam’s sides, over her hips and slowly, Sam would say carefully if it wasn’t Gabriel, she slid one hand between Sam’s open legs. Sam’s breath hitched and she tightened her grip on the feathers in her hands slightly, suddenly nervous about this new experience now that Gabriel started making real moves to _touch_ her.

“Relax, Sammykins, I’ve touched you plenty of times, I know what I’m doing,” Gabriel murmured, once again making the exchange more intimate than either of them was used to.

Talking about all the sex they’d had made it _real,_ and they’d never really acknowledged it before. But it was reassurance, even if it shouldn’t have been. Gabriel knew the way around Sam’s body though every other time they’d done this it had been a distinctly vagina free thing. But something about Gabriel’s voice (or maybe a bit of grace that she was channeling towards Sam) calmed the hunter down enough to proceed. And every little noise Sam made drove Gabriel to keep touching.

“You’re beautiful, Sam Winchester, no matter what,” the archangel whispered as she fingered Sam, a secret for just Sam’s ears.

“Gabriel,” came the herald’s name, smooth and sweet from Sam’s mouth. “I think I’m close.” Sam was still unsure of the exact workings of her current body.

Gabriel continued the slide of fingers inside Sam, kissing her lips, her jaw, her neck. Every section of skin that Gabriel could reach with her mouth was subject to a messy press of lips. Sam’s hands never stilled in their ministrations and Gabriel couldn’t help but make broken sounds of pleasure as Sam’s fingers trailed from the base of her wings to as close to the tips as she could reach. Gabriel was already close and she hadn’t even been touched anywhere but her wings.

“Sammy, come for me,” Gabriel barely said, one hand _in_ Sam, one on her chest and her lips hovering over Sam’s mouth.

And Sam was so close, Gabriel’s voice so sultry but sweet that even if she wanted to, she wouldn’t have been able to stop from coming. As Gabriel felt Sam’s muscles tighten and then relax around her fingers something inside her broke and she came without ever really being _touched._ They found each other’s mouths in a sloppy meeting of lips and slide of tongues that was less an actual kiss than just another kind of touching in a moment of need.

When Sam was fully relaxed around the digits inside her Gabriel slid them out and brought them to her own mouth, running her tongue over them and maintaining eye contact with Sam throughout. The former trickster’s lips curved into something of a familiar sly smile around her fingers when she saw that her actions were having the desired effect on Sam. The taller woman’s pupils were blown and her eyes grew progressively wider as she watched Gabriel suck the fingers that had just been inside her. It was fucking hot. Gabriel pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a satisfying pop and leaned forward, pushing her tongue between Sam’s slightly awe parted lips. And Gabriel tasted just like usual, candy and something Sam could never put her finger on. But there was another flavor there and it took her a second, but Sam came to the realization that that foreign taste was _her._

The lazy kisses kept on until Sam pulled away to breathe.

“We should shower,” Sam stated, knowing full well that Gabriel could just snap them clean, but she preferred the feeling of warm water to angel magic.

Gabriel rolled her eyes and muttered “Humans, what can I do?” before nearly falling off the bed and dragging Sam with her. A ten minute shower became a thirty minute one when Gabriel couldn’t be assed to keep her hands to herself. When finished they made sure they looked semi-presentable for Dean’s sake and watched stupid television until their brothers returned. And if Dean and Cas hadn’t found any leads yet, Sam and Gabriel didn’t complain. A few more days like this wouldn’t be bad.


End file.
